Gai Amatsu
King Gold |type = Villain/Anti-Villian |season = Kamen Rider Zero-One |cast = Nachi Sakuragi |firstepisode = That Man, Sushi Chef (face obscured) I am an Actor, Shinya Owada (face revealed) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Zero-One) 1 (Movies) }} is the 45-year-old CEO of the Japan branch of Zaia Enterprise who wishes to take over the world using the Ark, and is willing to manipulate Aruto Hiden and Hiden Intelligence to do so. As Yua Yaiba's superior, he is the secret benefactor of A.I.M.S., with his company producing much of the agency's technology. After MetsubouJinrai.net's defeat and the Ark's awakening, he uses the Zaia Thousandriver to transform into . History Early Life Gai Amatsu was born on October 10, 1974. In 1991, he founded a website called Thousand Network, and graduated from Starford University in the next year. In 1996, he was recruited by Zaia Enterprise's AI department. Later in 2007, he transfered to the Japan branch and became its president two years later. During this period, he came to idolize Korenosuke Hiden and took a photo with him. Conspiracy About Daybreak Town Accident Gai was a leading element in development of Ark, the special A.I. system that was supposed to manage the technology of Daybreak Town, especially HumaGears. However, Gai entered data about humanity's cruelty and greed into Ark that let its A.I. determine the destruction of humanity. This lead Ark to create MetsubouJinrai.net and cause several HumaGears to go berserk. It was only because of Hiden Intelligence employee Satoshi Sakurai that the HumaGears were stopped. However, Daybreak Town got destroyed and Gai's ambitions apparently failed. First Revelation to be added First Meeting with Aruto Hiden to be added Zero-One's Evolution: Shining Hopper to be added Taking Over Hiden Intelligence After the destruction of Jin, Yua confirms to Gai that Metsuboujinrai is over. However, Gai tells that Metsuboujinrai will never end as long as the Ark still exist and tells Yua about everything he knows prior to the Daybreak Town Accident. Yua in realizes that Gai has planned everything from the start. Gai leaves her as he proceeds to the next phase. After Aruto and Isamu destroyed the Ark Magia, the press asks Aruto why there are still Magia after the defeat of MetsubouJinrai.net. Gai interrupts the conference and claims that Aruto doesn't know everything and announces that he will buy Hiden Intelligence and solve the problem of the HumaGears. He then returns to his office and reveals the Zaia ThousanDriver before proclaiming that his era is coming. ZAIA Specs & The Golden Soldier, Thouser is born 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Following Gai declaration to the press that he want to do T.O.B against Hiden Intelligence, he told Aruto that ZAIA Specs has been produced and has sold for almost 1000%, but he then speechless after Aruto pointed out that ZAIA Specs were not sold as much as 1000%. He then challenged Aruto on the "5th Workplace Competition" and told him that if HumaGears win, ZAIA Enterprise will cancel the T.O.B, but if ZAIA Specs wins, ZAIA will continue their T.O.B, which Aruto accept that challenge. Movies and other events Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Thouser alongside Vulcan, Valkyrie, Zero-One, Horobi, Jin and other Riders will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Thouser is a playable character with other Kamen Riders of Showa and Heisei-Era. Personality Gai is shown to be a very cunning person and a ruthless capitalist, believing in the supremacy of human beings over artificial intelligence and seeks to destroy the public image of HumaGears. Gai is also incredibly arrogant, as he believes that he and his company will usher in the next evolution of the human race. Gai's most notable personality trait is his frequent habit of using the phrase "1000%". This trait is also offensing for those who claimed their chance to success to be 100% or close to it with Gai telling them that he wants it to be 10 times of a better percentage. Gai idolized Korenosuke Hiden and praised him for being able to predict that the future revolved around AI technology. However, as he revealed to Yua, he fears that Hiden's over-reliance on HumaGears and them reaching singularity are threats to the existence of humans and might soon bring extinction. This caused him to disagree with him and his grandson, Aruto, and wishes to defeat him to secure the future, even if it mean sowing the seeds of discord between humanity and HumaGears. Gai holds both his own and his company's public image in high regard and will do whatever he deems necessary to preserve it. Although he may justify any means to securing his victories, he possesses a level of sportsmanship as he threatened to sue Rentaro Tachibana and end his floral arrangement career after the florist cheated during the Workplace Competition and asked Yua to check if Tatsumi Arayashiki was behind the destruction in the city, though it was leading to his own victory. Gai also takes pride in his youthfulness. Despite being 45 years old, he will respond that he is "eternally 24" if asked. Powers and Abilities *'Keen Manipulator:' Gai is a capable manipulator; for the first fifteen episodes, he has been monitoring Hiden Intelligence's activities, and by extension Aruto Hiden for his projects and discreetly setting up HumaGear-related incidents putting Hiden Intelligence's image in scrutiny. Additionally, Gai also exploits the weaknesses of HumaGears reaching singularity through negative emotions where they can be susceptible to the Ark's corruption. Kamen Rider Thouser Kamen Rider Thouser Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 42.4 t *'Kicking Power': 86.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 58.1 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.8 seconds Thouser's primary form is accessed by using the Amazing Caucasus Progrise Key and the Awaking Arsino Zetsumerise Key together in the Zaia ThousanDriver. Thouser's physical statistics are the highest out of any Rider at the time of his debut, with only his jump height being lower than Zero-One's Rising Hopper, Shining Hopper, and Shining Assault Hopper forms. Though he was caught off-guard at first, Thouser was able to quickly counteract Shining Hopper's Shining Arithmetic and overwhelm Zero-One with his superior physical strength. He is also able to easily overcome Vulcan Assault Wolf and Zero-One Shining Assault Hopper. Kamen Rider Thouser is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The two silver horns. They are made of , a new type of metal alloy. They are extremely sharp, allowing them to be used as cutting and piercing weapons. A built-in phased array radar can search the area circumference without rotating the head. It reproduces the abilities of an Arsinoitherium to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. ** - The three black horns. They are made out of the carbide steel ZIA-1000, and are used to throw enemies and control enemy braking. It has a built-in hearing device that collects sound from a three-dimensional area from the horns, enhancing hearing ability. It reproduces the abilities of a caucasus beetle to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. ** - The base where the five horns meet. It learns enemy behaviour, makes tens and thousands of behavioural predictions and derives an optimal solution within 0.001 seconds which is then presented to the wearer. ** - The purple eyes. In addition to possessing a dynamic visual acuity that is ten times stronger than humans an a 200° omnidirectional viewing angle, it can switch between modes such as shading and night vision to ensure visibility in all situations. Additionally, it can display all kinds of information and has so many functions that it can be called clairvoyance. ** - The face armor. A number of horns with built-in radar and hearing devices are equipped to improve the combat power of the head. It is equipped with the Thousand Eye and protects the face with robust armor and extends the wearer's abilities. * - The chest. It is composite armor that combines the new metal alloy Snow Vigor, which has a Knoop hardness of 10,000, and ZIA-1000. It also has the characteristics of a high-performance sloped armor. * - The shoulders. It is a heavy armor made out of Snow Vigor, and is composed of complex surfaces, making it a slope armor with excellent bouncing performance (to repel away weapons). In addition, it is equipped with a function that follows the movement of the arm and actively follows the areas that require the most protection during that situation. It reproduces the abilities of an Arsinoitherium to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. * - The bodysuit. By conducting thorough research on Kamen Rider Zero-One's Rise Architecter bodysuit, it was possible to greatly exceed its performance. In addition to a human enhancement system which utilises electromagnetic induction, it is possible to adjust the flow rate of each block of the liquid armor filled inside, and to perform power assist by functioning as a kind of artificial muscle. Additionally, durability has been greatly improved thanks to the application of , which can even block out cosmic rays. Additionally, its scalability as the basic equipment of is very high, and exerts it maximum strength by flexibly responding to resources such as the Progrise Key and the Zetsumerize Key. * - The arms. The Infras Tecter bodysuit, which exerts 1000x the power of humans, draws superhuman power from the wearer and can produce up to 10 times the arm strength of Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper. * - The hands. As part of the Infrast Tecter bodysuit, information on any touched object is sent to the Thousand Eyes, and various information can be obtained. In addition, during combat, n-NA filled within is pressurised and densified, thereby greatly increasing the destructive power of the punch. * - The Infras Tecter bodysuit, which exerts 1000x the power of humans, draws superhuman power from the wearer and can produce up to 10 times the leg strength of Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper. The thigh armor is equipped with a load-bearing device dubbed , allowing Thouser to gain approximately 1000 times leg strength without faltering under weight. It protects the thighs and reproduces the abilities of a caucasus beetle to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. * - The shin armor. It is equipped with , a leg-strengthening device that demonstrates strong leg strength during kicks and dashes. It reproduces the abilities of an Arsinoitherium to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. * - The feet. It is made out of Snow Giver, which has a Knoop hardness of 10,000. The Snow Giver has been improved, giving it improved destructive and defense power. This form has the following finishers: *Zaia Thousandriver finishers: ** : This finisher has two variations: *** Thouser leaps into the air and delivers a flying kick to the enemy with his right foot covered in gold and purple energy, followed by a series of aerial kicks that alternates legs. *** Thouser knees the enemy into the air then leaps above them before stomping them with both legs into the ground. ** : ** : *Thousand Jacker finishers: ** : Thouser first uses the Thousand Jacker to extract the energy of a Progrise Key from another Kamen Rider. He then unleashes a slash that creates the Rider Model of the Progrise Key that the energy was extracted from. The Rider Model crashes into the target, destroying them. ***'Flying Falcon': Thouser sends a projection of a falcon at the enemy. ***'Shooting Wolf': Thouser launches a projection of a wolf’s head that bites down at the enemy ***'Biting Shark': Thouser slashes at the enemy with a whip-like chain of shark fins. ***'Punching Kong': Thouser launches a projection of the Knuckle Demolition at the enemy. ***'Flaming Tiger': ** : ** : Thouser inserts a Progrise Key into the Thousand Jacker, which coats the blade with the power of the Key, then thrusts it at the target. ***'Lightning Hornet': Thousand Jacker unleashes powerful lightning, which can be used both as a ranged and a melee attack. Appearances: Reiwa The First Generation, Zero-One Episodes 17-22 Equipment Devices *Zaia ThousanDriver - Thouser's transformation device. *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Zetsumerise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Progrise Holder - Carrying straps for Progrise Keys Weapon *Thousand Jacker - Thouser's personal weapon Relationships *Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Gai and Yua's personal relations are currently unknown. In ZAIA, Yua is Gai's right hand, influencing A.I.M.S. and spying on Hiden to further his own agenda. Yua does secretly doubt Gai's vision for the future, but she's powerless to do anything about it. *Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Gai considers Aruto as his rival and secretly monitors his progress for his own projects. During their first meeting, Gai coerces Aruto to sell Hiden Intelligence to him. Gai also discreetly undermines Hiden Intelligence's public image by setting up rampaging Magias across the city after the threat of MetsuboJinrai.net ends, before exclaiming that ZAIA will buy Hiden to solve the Humagears problem, furthering the animosity between the two CEO's. Gai sees Aruto as a nuisance, due to his naivete and overly positive views on HumaGears and Humantity; on top of his dismay over Korenosuke entrusting his company to Aruto. *Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: Gai doesn't care about Isamu, as he isn't part of ZAIA's plans for now. When Yua asks him about Assault Wolf's dangerous side effects, he says that all they can do is to leave him alone and watch him. Isamu seems suspicious of ZAIA and their goals, and in turn, Gai. He is also aware that Yua is heavily affiliated with the CEO. After confronting Yua for what he plots with ZAIA, Gai considers him another enemy, labelling him a "stray dog". *Korenosuke Hiden: Gai idolizes Korenosuke due to his vision of the future and at some point took a picture with him. However, Gai is heavily disappointed in Korenosuke's reliance of developing HumaGears and decision to entrust Hiden Intelligence to Aruto, which he deems as a foolish decision. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gai Amatsu is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Thouser, his suit actor is , who previously portrayed Kamen Rider Jin in the same series. Etymology *His first name is a numeral character which means 1020 in Japanese. *Kamen Rider Thouser's name is derived from the English word "thousand". Conception Thouzer Concept Art.jpg|Kamen Rider Thouser Concept Art Notes *Kamen Rider Thouser was first shown with blue eyes and completely silver face armor when his design was initially revealed in toy catalogs. Subsequent media continued to alternate between the two color schemes until his official debut. *Kamen Rider Thouser's true identity as Gai Amatsu had been foreshadowed several times throughout the series: **His corporation's origin was mentioned in episode 4 before him and the company were fully revealed on the following episode. **On his first appearance, he stated that his succession rate was a thousand percent. **In episode 13, Gai had mentioned the possibility of Thouser challenging Zero-One Shining Hopper's strength. *Thouser's Awaking Lancer and Amazing Trident horns crossing into a crown is similar in design with Kamen Rider Cronus's Chrono Blade Crown. *So far, he's the only Rider in-Series to have his company name being presented by as a transformation announcement. **Most likely for egotistical reasons, he is in some ways similar to Ryoma Sengoku and Kuroto Dan to that extent. *So far he's the only Rider in-Series to have his finisher prelude texts in English rather than in katakana or kanji. **Humorously, he is the only Rider in-series to have his finishers copyrighted. *Even though Gai is 45 years old, which makes him the oldest of the six Riders in-series, his actor, Nachi Sakuragi is 22 despite Gai claimed that he is 'forever 24' for stating his youth appearance. *In some ways, Gai serves as a foil to Jun Fukuzoe, especially how they viewed Aruto's role as CEO. Fukuzoe deemed Aruto unfit to be CEO of Hiden Intelligence and wished him to fail and is not above resorting to morally-questionable methods to keep the company's image clean. Though he comes to recognize Aruto's efforts as the series progress. Whereas Gai seeks to undermine Hiden Intelligence and its public image by secretly manipulating both the heroes and villains alike in the shadows and plans take over Hiden Intelligence once he makes his presence known to Aruto. Appearances **Episode 11: Don't Stop the Camera, Stop That Guy! **Episode 13: I Work as the President's Secretary **Episode 14: We are the Astronaut Brothers! **Episode 15: The End of Each ** Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation **Episode 16: This is the Dawn of ZAIA **Episode 17: I'm the Only President and Kamen Rider **Episode 18: This is My Floristry }} References Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Zaia Enterprise Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Rival Category:Antivillains Category:Villains